


3:18

by tokkiui



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkiui/pseuds/tokkiui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karna looks fragile, siegfried's a coward, and dreams are just that - dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:18

**Author's Note:**

> with love, to plum - for always supporting my siegkar delusions, and sylwia - because not even one piece of my writing could be completed without her.
> 
> i have no explanation for this, i just needed to write siegkar. if you're here for logic, please come back another time.

_3:18_

karna’s back looks fragile.

it shouldn’t, siegfried thinks to himself, his eyes focused on the lancer’s lithe frame; he can see the muscles moving under his skin as he shifts on the bed, the prominent shoulder blades, darker contours of his ribs and spine.

he knows, probably the best out of everyone residing in chaldea, how strong karna really is, despite his fragile looks. since the fateful day when the beautiful lancer got summoned, they’ve been sparring on more than one occasion, testing each other’s limits with smiles on their faces and confidence in their moves.

and yet in the darkness of the night, wrapped in a paper-thin skin that looks like it could break any moment, lancer appears less as a legendary warrior or a demigod, and more as a ghost, a mere shadow of his fabled glorious self.

white sheets can’t be compared to his alabaster skin.

(saber has never touched it, though, as tempting as it may be.)

_3:20_

so siegfried waits. he knows he should probably try to fall asleep again instead of waiting for…

what exactly?

as if answering his thoughts, karna shifts on his bed yet again, a small, pained whimper leaving his lips as he does so.

he isn’t surprised. it has been a few weeks since they’ve been assigned to share a room and as much as karna is never loud during his nightmares, siegfried still manages to wake up whenever they happen.

(or maybe he simply wakes up from his own bad dreams that he prefers not to remember; they all have their own demons to fight with, and if there’s one thing he’s learned to do about his own is to keep them locked up deep, deep inside his head.)

_3:24_

it would be so easy to reach out his hand and thread his fingers through karna’s hair, to follow the ridge of his bones and rivers of his veins; to hold him tight and softly whisper calming words into his ear, until the demons of his past disappear.

but siegfried hesitates. he’s not sure if he’s ready to fight other people’s fights, not when he himself is still trying to move on from his own past. and lancer is strong, probably even stronger than he is, siegfried reminds himself while his eyes never leave the curve of karna’s delicate neck, marred with a thin, red line of an old scar.

(he could snap it in no time, if he wanted to. he could hold him down, writhing and gasping, and begging for air, saliva dripping down his chin, eyes wide open, hands desperately gripping siegfried’s, nails digging deep into his skin as lancer fights for his life.)

_3:27_

siegfried closes his eyes, disgusted by his own mind, silently blaming his drowsiness for the gruesome images plaguing his thoughts.

he can still hear the sounds of karna thrashing around on the bed next to him, though, and already half-asleep, he promises to himself that he will treat him a bit nicer from tomorrow on.

tomorrow, he thinks before passing out, maybe he will be able to reach out and hold his hand.

(“sweet dreams,” dying karna whispers into his ear, clasping his hands around saber’s throat.)

_?:??_

siegfried wakes up; even in the darkness of the room he can recognize the pair of gentle blue eyes staring down at him with worry. cold fingers are grasping his face, wiping away the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

“…karna.”

lancer just hums in reply, the usual straight line of his lips curving into the slightest smile.

“did you have a bad dream?”

the clock over their heads reads 3:18.

**Author's Note:**

> please talk siegkar to me → @jikkyuu


End file.
